sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Riley's First Date?
(with Inside Out Blu-ray) | runtime = 4 minutes | country = United States | language = English }}Riley's First Date? is a 2015 Warne Bros. Animation and New Line Cinema computer animated romantic comedy short film directed by Josh Cooley. It premiered on August 14, 2015, at the D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, and was included in the October 13, 2015, Digital HD release of Inside Out, as well as the November 3, 2015, Blu-ray release by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. The short involves Riley's parents and their emotions, suspecting that Riley is going out on a date with a boy named Jordan. Plot Riley, now 12, is relaxing with her parents at home when a school friend, a boy named Jordan (seen briefly at the end of ''Inside Out''), shows up to take her skating. Riley's parents suspect their daughter is going out on a date, and their emotions react. Riley's mother attempts to get the information out of her, by attempting to sound cool and using slang terms, much to Riley's (and her emotions') chagrin. Riley's father tries to intimidate and interrogate Jordan. When Jordan mentions he plays in a band, Riley's father recalls his own memories of being in a band, and the two begin to bond over their shared love of AC/DC. Riley and her mother come downstairs, to see her father and Jordan playing air guitar to AC/DC's "Back in Black", causing embarrassment to Riley. Riley quickly rushes Jordan out the door as her parents watch, concluding that Jordan is a "good kid" and feeling nostalgic about their own love. The short ends with Riley's parents sharing a kiss, causing Riley's Dad's emotional centre to erupt in excitement, and celebrate once again to AC/DC's "Back in Black". After the credits, we again see things from inside Riley's mother's head, as she enjoys the kiss to the music of Berlin's "Take My Breath Away". She breaks off the kiss after a moment, and Riley's father goes to fix the table he knocked over. Voice cast * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Bill Hader as Fear * Lewis Black as Anger * Mindy Kaling as Disgust * Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen * Diane Lane as Riley's Mother * Christopher Plummer as Riley's Father * Ben Cox as Jordan * Sherry Lynn as Mother's Joy * Lori Alan as Mother's Sadness * Laraine Newman as Mother's Fear * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Mother's Anger * Erica Lindbeck as Mother's Disgust * Patrick Seitz as Father's Joy * Ben Pronsky as Father's Sadness * Guillermo del Toro as Father's Anger * Carlos Alazraqui as Father's Fear * Michael-Leon Wooley as Father's Disgust * Troy Baker as Jordan's Joy * Bryce Papenbrook as Jordan's Fear * Mona Marshall as Jordan's Disgust * Gregg Berger as Jordan's Anger * Keith Ferguson as Jordan's Sadness Production During the final year of Inside Out s production, Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema got together to discuss a short based on the film. According to Josh Cooley, "We had so much fun with the boy at the end of the movie that I wanted to put them in a situation and see what would happen there. I treated Riley's First Date? as if you were just watching more of Inside Out." Given most of Warner Bros. and New Line Cinema's crew are fathers with daughters, and that Inside Out editor, Kevin Nolting, stated at the meeting that "Just wait until the first boy shows up", the plot was then developed into how Riley's parents would react to the boy, now named Jordan. Cooley started off from a personal anecdote, as the first time he met his father in law, "he was a little standoffish" until Cooley told he was in a band, and both started to connect as the father in law played drums. Jordan's emotional immaturity was played for comedy and also in how "boys are behind. It felt right to have him be catching up, to have his mind act like a kid does." Riley's First Date? was done in about ten months, employing the same character models and scenery from the feature, to the point the same camera shot is used in the take where Mother's head is visited. While exploring various song choices, the producers eventually settled on AC/DC, which Cooley considered a band that connected generations: "I went to their concert and there was a seven year old in front of me and an eighty year old behind me". References }} External links * Category:2015 animated films Category:2015 films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s animated short films Category:American films Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Films directed by Josh Cooley Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated short films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Films produced by The Wachowskis Category:Films produced by Kristie Macosko Krieger Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films with screenplays by The Wachowskis Category:Films with screenplays by David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick